Avenger (Fate/Axiom)
Identity Qin Shi Huang How He Become Avenger *Similarly to how Ebisu forced his way within the Counter Force's inner workings, Avenger did the same. As the Counter Force was going to create an Avenger-class Servant, he overrided it and became the Avenger-class Servant instead. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Noble Phantasms Warring Periods: Bond Between A Ruler And Their Citizens Warring Periods: Bond Between A Ruler And Their Citizens is a Noble Phantasm used by Avenger. During his lifetime, Avenger held many soldiers under their power, where their armies were immortalized as clay statues. The clay statues do not include just people, however, as they also include chariots, horses and cavalry horses. It also includes non-military figures, such as strongmen, musicians, acrobats and even officials. Avenger summons his army once more, as clay soldiers, and commands them to do his biding. The clay statues don't seem to move too quickly, being roughly the speed of an average human, but seem to be stronger, and much sturdier, than an average human, where some people liken them to zombies, since killing them seems to be difficult. The clay statues do hold a soul within them, and they can move their soul onto a permanent mortal vessel, where they will have a new body. However, if they perish within this vessel, they are gone for good, and cannot be brought back with this Noble Phantasm. As a bonus, Avenger's own men trust him with his life, that Avenger is able to materialize any of the weapons used by his men for his battles. Great Wall of China: The Wall Between Prosperity And Hardships Great Wall of China: The Wall Between Prosperity And Hardships is a Noble Phantasm used by Avenger, where it is given to the rulers of China. Its level decreases the further the Dynasty, and/or ruling, the person ruled for. Avenger passively creates a shield of earth around him whenever he is attacked by enemies. The shield holds many weaknesses, despite its advantages. One such weakness would be is if the shield's creation speed is outsped by an opponent's own speed. Another weakness the shield seems to have is against any type of explosion attacks. This Noble Phantasm, while it does not deplete Avenger's mana supply, it uses their mana as a gauge for how powerful it can be. If Avenger is at a full mana supply, the shield is basically impenetrable, and loses all of its weaknesses, including the weakness to explosions. While the Noble Phantasm is capable of defending, due to having ordered the creation of the Great Wall of China, Avenger is able to also offensively use it. A major reason for this is when Avenger himself buried people within the Great Walls, thus giving life to the walls. The offensive version of this Noble Phantasm uses Living Earth as its medium instead of regular earth, where usage of Living Earth uses the souls of those that have been buried within the walls by Avenger. Another thing to note is that people claim that they can hear voices of those trapped within the walls whenever Avenger is using Living Earth. Summoning Of The Fabled: The Capabilities of the Chinese Dynasties Summoning Of The Fabled: The Capabilities of the Chinese Dynasties is a Noble Phantasm used by Avenger. Due to their unification of China, they were able to bring about prosperity to the nation. By using their knowledge of the Chinese Mythology, Avenger is able to summon mythological figures from its religion. An example of this would be when he created the Azure Dragon, from the Four Symbols, and it obeyed his every command without hesitation. This Noble Phantasm, depending on the being he's bringing about into existence, their powers, size, and many other factors, leeches off of Avenger's own mana supply, making this a very dangerous Noble Phantasm to use if they are not wary of their own supply. However, this counter effect seems to bring about no worry for Avenger due to their Self Replenishment Skill. Beings created by this Noble Phantasm are referred to as Mortality by Avenger. Mortalities can be put, at will, into and out of existence whenever Avenger pleases. However, any wounds they have suffered from will not be healed if they are taken out of existence, similarly to a stasis where nothing is going on for them. Due to Chinese Mythology, dragons can also have different elements under their command, such as the power over fire. Avenger has displayed the power to rule over all Dragons, regardless if he has created them or not, where they become his servants once put under his rule. However, Dragons not created by this Noble Phantasm cannot be put within or out of existence. Created Dragons Created Beings *Remember Xiangliu (Minister of Gonggong) *Remember Gonggong (Water Deity, might use Snake Kabuto, since the design fits) Skills Class Skills *'Self Replenishment (Mana) (A)' allows for Avenger to replenish his mana naturally without any effort, but his mana isn't regained instantaneously, rather it's regained as time passes on. Personal Skills *'Imperial Privilege (EX)' is a skill possessed by Avenger due to being the First Emperor of China in history, as well as being one of the greatest rulers within the history of time. With this Skill, he has gained the likes of Divinity. *'Blessings of the Dragon Gods (EX)' is a skill possessed by Avenger. The Dragon Gods within Chinese Mythology place a blessing upon Avenger that allow for him to alter any of his physical parameters to whatever he pleases, save for any of them being augmented to EX. *'Divinity (A++)' is a Skill Avenger gained via his Imperial Privilege. Due to his people deeming him as a god, even within today's time, he possesses it at an extraordinary high rank. Swapping Skills Content Trivia *Avenger uses the design of Kouen Ren from the Magi series. =Wu Zetian (Former)= Identity Wu Zetian How She Become Avenger *"As the year 654 continued, shortly after Consort Wu had given birth to her daughter, the baby died, with some evidence suggesting deliberate strangulation, including allegations by Wu, the child's mother. Consort Wu accused Wang of murder.6 Wu's rival Wang was accused of having been seen near the child's room, with corroborating testimony by alleged eyewitnesses. Emperor Gaozong was led to believe that Wang had the means to kill the child, and likely done so, motivated by jealousy. Wang lacked an alibi, and was unable to clear herself. Angry, Emperor Gaozong considered deposing Empress Wang and elevating Consort Wu to her position; but, first he wanted to make sure that the government chancellors would support this. So, Gaozong visited the house of his uncle Zhangsun Wuji, the head chancellor, together with Consort Wu (later Emperor Gaozong would award Chancellor Zhangsun with much treasure). During the meeting, Gaozong several times brought up the topic of Empress Wang's childlessness, a topic easily leading to an excuse sufficient to depose her; however, Zhangsun repeatedly found ways to divert the conversation. Subsequent visits by Consort Wu's mother Lady Yang and the official Xu Jingzong, who was allied with Consort Wu, to seek support from Zhangsun also were to no avail.17 Scientifically credible forensic pathology information about the death of the child does not exist, and scholars lack real, concrete evidence about her death. However, speculation seems to continue." <--- Wikipedia passage on her page. Story doesn't seem to end with justice for her child. Could give the Avenger class to her for this, at the very least. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Noble Phantasms Warring Periods: A Lesson Within The Art Of War By Wu Zetian Warring Periods: A Lesson Within The Art Of War By Wu Zetian is a Noble Phantasm used by Wu Zetian. Using her immense knowledge of literature, especially within combat, and using her own experience for strategies within wars, Wu Zetian becomes a worthy adversary within combat. The first capability that the Noble Phantasm offers is a keen observation of her opponent's movements, allowing for her to mimic their fighting style and other aspects of combat perfectly, making it seem as if they were fighting a mirror that can become stronger as time goes on. Another capability that the Noble Phantasm offers to Wu Zetian is her ability to alter her Strength, Endurance and Agility stats to make her a worthy adversary, going up to whatever she wants, with the exclusion of EX parameters. This skill's power-ups cannot be countered, or altered, by any other methods, such as Personal Skill, Class Skill, Noble Phantasm or even Authority due to her regal status. Summoning Dragons: The Capabilities of the Chinese Dynasties Summoning Dragons: The Capabilities of the Chinese Dynasties is a Noble Phantasm used by Wu Zetian via the augmented Staff of Dragons she created from the Item Creation Skill. Using the Staff of Dragons, she is able to conjure up dragons and put them under her command. The dragons summoned vary, and there does not seem to be a limit to how many she can summon at once, but the Noble Phantasm can be taxing on her mana reserves, so she makes it a point to keep her Self Replenishment Skill so she can conjure up an army of dragons. The more mana and thought processes she puts within her creations, the stronger the dragon is. She is able to put dragons within reserve for later usage, or simply take away dragons she's created and put them in the reserve area. She, however, cannot revive the dragons that she's created, if they so happen to die, so she must recreate them once more if she wants that specific type of dragon again. The capabilities of the dragons can vary, depending on what abilities she inputs for them. Due to Chinese mythology, dragons can have different elements under their command, such as the power over fire. The Noble Phantasm also allows for her to control dragons that were not created, or summoned, by the staff, making her the Queen of Dragons. Created Dragons Skills Class Skills *'Self Replenishment (Mana) (A)' allows for Wu Zetian to replenish her mana naturally without any effort, but her mana isn't regained instantaneously, rather it's regained as time passes on. Personal Skills *'Imperial Privilege (EX)' is a skill possessed by Avenger due to holding many imperial titles within China during her life. With this Skill, she has gained the likes of Divinity. *'Great Wall of China (A)' is a Skill that is given to the rulers of China. Avenger holds it as an A rank, thus giving the skill a passive-like effect, that whenever Avenger is being attacked, earth forms around her as a shield, protecting her from attacks. This shield can be broken by those with a stronger strength, or any attack that can surpass the Skill's rank, than this rank, or even surpass the shield's speed, before it can protect her, and then attack her in her vulnerable state. This Skill, regardless of the opponent's parameters, is useless against enemies from the Eurasian Steppe. Swapping Skills Content *'Divinity (A++)' *'Item Creation (A+)' is a skill usually restricted to the Caster Class. However, using her Imperial Privilege, Wu Zetian can hold the skill temporarily. She used this skill to create the Staff of Dragons with her extensive knowledge of literature, looking at many literary works as a way to create this item. The Staff of Dragons leads into her Noble Phantasm. She imbued the staff with magical properties that allowed for her to summon dragons and control them. The staff itself can be taken apart to reveal a sword inside of it, to which she can use for combat. Trivia *